1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus having an image edit function.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus is known which executes, when a region within a read image is designated, edit processing (e.g. coloring, enlargement, reduction, black/white reverse and so on) for an image in the region.
There are some cases in which all of the same characters in a document are desired to undergo edit processing by such a conventional image forming apparatus. A problem in such cases is that designation of all regions having the characters is required, resulting in a complicated setting procedure.